Reckoning of the Namikaze
by Hollowed Neko
Summary: Their village has betrayed them, and as it lay in ruins for it's mistake, the Namikaze watch in silence, contemplating their next move, wondering what shall become of their life.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: In this fan fiction, Kushina does not have the Kyuubi sealed within her._

_Happy Reading!_

_-**Hollowed**_

**Reckoning of the Namikaze**

They spoke in soft, quite voices, as if to hide something. The group, composed of the Konoha counsel, both ninja and civilian, spoke of deceit and murder, mutiny and take-overs.

"Are you sure this ploy will work, Tobi? Are you positive that you could unleash the Kyuubi and control it? And that the Yodaime will have to use the Shiki Fujin to stop it and seal it within his child, creating an orphaned Jinchuriki that we can control and use to control all?" Said the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"I'm sure that I could do it, sir. And the only way to stop the Kyuubi is to seal it into a newborn child, and the only seal powerful enough would be the Shiki Fujin." Spoke Tobi, a man covered in a black suit and a red cloak that fluttered behind him with a mask with a swirled design that had a single hole, only large enough for the group to see a single, red eye that held three spinning dots around his pupil.

The counsel spoke in hushed voices that were barely audible, before coming to a conclusion.

"It has been decided, the wife of our Yodaime, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, will birth her child in the hidden hospital, withing the forest north of Konoha," He look at his wife, Biwako Sarutobi, and said "My wife will make sure that they shall be there."

"Then it is done. In two days time, when Kushina shall begin the process of birthing the child, then I will unleash the Kyuubi upon Konoha so that the Yodaime will seal it within his son."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

She slowly sneaked away from the counsel meeting room, being sure to stay in the shadows so no one would see her. When she though she was far enough, she jumped to the Hokages' office, ready too report what she had heard.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Minato was signing the ever increasing pile of paper work, on at a time, when Tsunade suddenly burst through his window, looking terrified and worried. She started blabbering nonsense that he couldn't understand, but when he started shaking her shoulders, she stopped.

When he noticed this, he stopped as well and sighed.

"Take a deep breath, calm down, and tell me why on earth you're talking like someone just ran over Kushina." He said in a confused tone.

She took a deep breath then letting it out, becoming calm once again.

"The counsel, it's plotting to overthrow you, with th-" She was stopped mid-sentence when he suddenly scream "What?"

"Take a seat, this will take a while, and will be very confusing." She said, sitting down.

As he followed suit, she explained what she had heard,and by the end he had a half-empty bottle of sake sitting on his desk.

" I... I can't believe it, Tsunade. It just seems so... Strange for someone like Sarutobi to do, though the others in the counsel don't surprise me, those greedy bastards are always looking for more power..." He trailed off, a disbelieving look on his face.

"Maybe the old monkey is finally showing his true colours? The way he acted always seemed a little off to me." She said, a far away look in her eyes.

"Yes, now that you mention it, he always did seem to trusting and caring to have made it as far as he had in this world of deceit." The Yodaime said, nodding his head.

"So, what do we do about it? We can't very well eliminate him and counsel, it would cause too many problems with the villagers if they all just disappeared in two days time..."

"True, I have an idea. We'll go along with their plan, but you'll accompany us when Kushina goes into labour. When this 'Tobi' attacks us, you'll escape with her and the child to Checkpoint 56, near the border." He said, thinking.

"Alright, but what about you? And the village?" She asked, confused.

"I'll hold him off while you three escape, then follow you once he has been incapacitated. As for the village... My family comes first, before some village filled with power-hungry fools." He stated, nodding to himself.

"But, you ma-" She was stopped mid-sentence once again by him interrupting.

"I know the risks, but as I said, my family comes first. Besides, worst case scenario, I use the Hiraishin to escape and get to you two." He said, reaching into his desk and pulling out a strange, three bladed kunai with a seal on the hilt.

She took the knife, nodding to him.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

-Timeskip, Birth of the child-

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Kushina laid on the table covered by a small blanket, squirming in pain as the head of the little baby came out, almost screaming in pain. They stood around her, making sure that she didn't die during the process, yet apart from Tsunade and Minato, who were both offering reassuring comments, the only other person, Biwako Sarutobi, the would-be assassin and wife of the Sandaime, was planning to kill her after the birthing was done.

Soon it was finished, and as she held her child in her weak, weary arms, she whispered "Naruto.."

As this was happening, the old women was slowly reaching into he pouch of weapons, when suddenly she looked down, to see an arm coming from her chest. She screamed, but it was already too late. She fell lifelessly to the ground, making a thumping noise when she hit it.

Minato, already turning around by the time she hit the ground, whispered "And so it begins."

"Tsunade, run with Kushina and Naruto, I'll hold him off here!" He screamed, preparing a rasengan.

"Right!" Said Tsunade, before picking up Kushina, who had little Naruto in her arms, and running away.

"Be careful Minato!" Screamed Kushina in a worried tone.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Huff... Huff... Huff... You are stronger than I anticipated Namikaze-san. But unfortunately it matters not because I have already released the Kyuubi. Now your wife will die and your village will burn." Tobi said in a victorious tone.

"Will they now?" Minato said, smirking.

"Well of course they wi-" He was interrupted mid-sentence when something was rammed into his chest, sending him flying back, crashing into a tree and coughing blood.

"How..?" He said, stunned.

"I placed a negator seal on you while we were fighting, making your ability to go through everything unusable." He said, a rasengan slowly dispersing in his hand.

"I see," He said, thinking to himself. "It seems you were much stronger then I anticipated. You won today, Namikaze-san, but be watchful, I shall return. And when I do, death will rain on all who oppose me." He finished, disappearing into the night.

Minato sighed and slouched over, relieved that his enemy had left. He took one final look toward his village that the fox was currently destroying, before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

He appeared in a small, hospital like room, filled with a monitor and other such equipment, with his wife sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed, next to his little child.

"Isn't it beautiful..." Said Tsunade, staring at the scene.

"It could do without all the white..." Said Minato, turning to look at Tsunade. "Where will you go now? The village will brand us a traitors, or dead, so we won't be able to return."

"I don't know, I guess I'll wander. Maybe I'll meet up with Shizune, she's been living in that mansion of her uncles up near Kumo. Maybe I'll stay there for awhile, Teach the kid some techniques, see if she's a good medic." She shrugged, clueless as to where she should go.

"Or you could come with us..." He trailed off, staring at her hopefully.

"Sorry Minato, but knowing you, I'd be dead within the week with all the shit you'd put us through." She stated, staring at him apologetically.

"Alright then, I guess I should wish you good luck." He said with a sad look.

"Bah, don't worry about me. By thew way, where will you go?" She asked, curious.

"Well, I hear there's a civil war in Kiri, Maybe I should check that out?" He said, looking toward the Kiri Islands.

III III III III III III

_AN: Hey guys! My first fanfic, what do you think?_

_It's not the best, but I think that it has some potential. _

_What about you? What do you guys think will happen? _

_Anywhom, have a nice day! And don't forget to R & R!_

_-**Hollowed**_


	2. Chapter 2

'_It's been thirteen years since that fateful day when my world came crashing down. I wonder if Konoha's still there? Probably, that fucking village always was resilient when it counted..._' Thought the woman, who's hair was a ruby red colour and eyes shone with an eery blue glow. As she thought, she didn't notice the people who slowly started to circle around her, covering the trees and the sun with their bodies.

She suddenly stopped when she saw that the sun no longer shone. She looked around, seeing the enemies that surrounded her, and gasped. She took a battle stance, not yet noticing that they were also underground. And that they numbered in the thirties.

"Seems you skill has lowered since we last saw each other, Kushina. If it took you this long to notice us, then this should be easy." Said the leader, glaring at her.

"What do you want with me..." She said, slowly, unnoticeable reaching into her kunai pouch slowly.

"We want you dead for abandoning Konoha in her most needed time, you bitch!" He screamed at her, doing handseals at the same time."

She sighed, taking out a kunai, then glared at all of them, saying "Then die."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Timeskip, 6 hours later.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

She laid in the bed, staring at the white ceiling above her, noting the presence of Tsunade, yet not caring. She tried to sit up, but coughed, and as the blood flew into her hands, she crashed back down.

Immediately, Tsunade appeared at her side, worry etched into her face. Kushina sighed, a tired, sad sound.

"Tsunade, am I going to die?" She asked, looking at the medic sadly.

"Your lungs were ruptured, your spine was almost completely destroyed, your heart was damaged severely, it's a miracle you're still alive right now." She said, looking down.

"I see," She paused, a thoughtful look in her eyes, and said "Get me Naruto, I need to speak with him."

Tsunade nodded, leaving the hospital room in silence.

She returned with Naruto, who looked worried and terrified.

"Mom! Are you going to be OK? What's going on? What happened?" He asked quickly, almost screaming the words out, something he rarely did.

She smiled at his enthusiasm, then said "Son, I'm dieing."

"When are yo- What?" He did scream this time, before rushing to his mother in the bed and rapping her in a hug, almost crushing her.

She pushed him off, staring into his eyes, and spoke "Promise me one thing before I leave, Naruto."

"What?"

"Promise me that you won't die young, on some stupid battle field. Promise me that you'll die old and toothless, in your bed with my grand kids and their children around you, worrying about your safety."

"I promise..." He said, his voiced filled with pain and despair.

"Thank... Y-you..." She trailed off, closing her eyes for the last time as her breathing stopped once and for all.

"!" He screamed in sadness, loneliness, despair, grieve, pain, and anger. As the tears streamed down his face, he turned to Tsunade, his eyes glowing dark, eery green, and he said "Who did this."

She spoke one word, and it forever sealed the fate of all those that dared stand in his way, all that would even think of opposing him on his quest for revenge and destruction.

"Konoha."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

_Phew, that was a pain to write..._

_So, what do you guys think will happen?_

_-**Hollowed**_


End file.
